Another friend
by Nightwing13
Summary: What if Clark had another friend named Jesse Wolf? What happens when Bart and her become close? Read to find out. Maybe it's a Bart/OC and a little Clark/Lois
1. Chapter 1

What if Clark ment another friend with special abilities, besides the friends who work as a team with Ollie?

Chpt.1

"Hey thanks for saving me." A girl told him, she was dressed in a pair of worn out jeans, black converses, a purple tank top, and a zip up black hoody, on her hands she had blue fishnets and her thumbs both had rings. The man who was reading a book put it down.

"What are friends for?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah." She smiled and laughed. "Well I have to get going." She said heading down the stairs of the old loft. Then a sudden gust of wind past her and formed a man in front of her.

"Why don't you stay?" He asked standing in front of her showing he was much taller then her.

"I have to go home." She answered walking past him and stopped to pet one of the horses.

"But you even said they don't treat you like family." He said walking behind the girl. She shrugged and turned around to face the man.

"It's my family problem. Besides…I promise I'll come back." She said playfully hitting his arm.

"Do you promise to stay longer?" He asked her as they walked out of the barn and into the sunlight. She just laughed, her green eyes changed to silver.

"Promise." She said and turned in to a wolf and ran off down the rode. He smiled as the she-wolf ran down the rode. He was beginning to walk back to the barn when…

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

Clark jumped up in bed and smashed the alarm clock to silence it. "Why did I have that dream again?" He asked himself as he climbed out of bed to get changed for work. _I had that same dream all week. _He said to himself as he buttoned his royal blue dress shirt. He then super sped to the kitchen and grabbed a banana and sped to his white pickup truck. As he drove down the rode he called his best friend Chloe.

"Hey Clark." She answered groggily, making her sound very tired.

"Hi Chloe, Did I wake you up?" He asked very concerned.

"No I was just getting to make coffee, did you need something?"

"Yeah, could you find a friend for me?"

"Uh….yeah sure, let me get to my computer, what the name?"

"Jesse Wolf." He answered. He could hear her typing in the name, and then an error noise came up.

"No good Clark, is her name short for Jessica?" She typed it in before he answered and another error noise cam up.

"Guess not." He said as he pulled up to the parking lot of the Daily Planet. "Chloe I'll talk to you later, I have to get to work."

"Oh alright, well…how about I meet you at the barn after work." She asked as he got out of the truck.

"Sure I get off around two." He said entering the building.

"Cool see you then." She said and she hung up the he hit the end button.

"Hey smallville, running late again?" Lois asked when he walked to his desk which was right across from Lois's.

"What are you talking about? I always get here on time." He said sitting down at his desk.

"Oh well, guess I'm just saying that because I've got a pretty good story to write about." Clark looked at her with a questionable look. "Hello? I get to right a story about Luthorcorp and Queen Industries who are both fighting over a piece of land." Clark continued to look at her and let out a deep sigh. "What smallville?" She asked with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Luthorcorp and Queen Industries are always fighting. I don't really see what's so important about this story." He said as he looked over the topic of the article he had to write about. Lois sighed and slapped her story on her desk, and they sat in silent.

A couple hours later, Clark realized he didn't give DC, one of the older horses at the barn, his medicine. He whipped out his cell from his desk and called Chloe. The phone rang three times until she finally answered.

"What's up Clark?" Chloe answered.

"Chloe can you do me another favor?" He asked her.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"I need to you to go to my barn earlier and give DC his medicine it says how much on the stall door, and the medicine is sitting on a bucket in front of the stall."

"Alright I'll leave now." They both hung up, and Clark started to revise his story until he heard his phone ring. When he looked a the Caller ID, it said out of town.

"Hello?" He asked with a confuse look on his face.

"Hola amigo!" A cheerful voice said on the other end of the line and Clark smiled and laughed a little.

"Hey Bart." He said shaking his head.

"Hey I was wondering do you think your amigos could crash at your place?" Bart asked in a begging voice. Clark thought about it before giving Bart a final answer.

"Depends on what amigos?"

"Well AC, Vic, and me of course!" Bart said cheerfully into the phone.

"It's I not me." Clark said correcting his English. "And why? Don't you guys usually stay at Oliver's?"

"Well Ollie and Dinah are kinda planning something together…" Bart began to say but Clark cut him off.

"Don't need to know anymore." Clark said laughing.

"And instead of getting a hotel room or something, we decided to hang with you!" Clark took a while to think about it. "Clark? You still there?" Bart asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here…sure I guess it's alright. When are you guys coming over?" He said leaning back in his chair.

"Hmmm…hold on." Bart said and began yelling to Vic and AC. "Hey when do all you guys want to go over to Clarks?" Clark could hear Vic say three, and AC saying two. "Uh yea we'll be over at two thirty." Clark laughed as he heard Vic and AC yell at him. He then remembered he had to meet Chloe still.

"Sure, sounds good." Clark answered.

"Awesome, hasta luego!" Bart said and hung up the phone. Clark looked at his cell and laughed. He looked up to see Lois looking at him with a weird look.

"Well looks like I have to leave early." Clark said standing up and put his papers together in a manila folder and put it in his desk and he put his jacket on.

"Fine see ya later smallville." She said looking back down at her story and circleing some words on her paper. Clark sighed and walked to the stairs, little did he know Lois turned her attention back to Clark and watched him leave and she sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I got some reviews, and this story wasn't up to long but I don't want to be behind with my stories like my others and I'm trying to update them. Oh and don't forget to check out my poll for Jesse's codename!! Okay I don't own Smallville or any of the characters I only own Jesse Wolf.

Chpt.2

When Clark entered the barn he found Chloe in one of the horse's stall picking it.

"Chloe, you don't need to do that." Clark said walking to the stall.

"Why? I'm dress for it." Chloe said putting the pitch fork in the wheelbarrow and pushed it out of her way to step out of the stall. Her hair was up in two pigtails, she was wearing a pink ¾ sleeve shirt under a pair of light blue overalls and was wearing pink rain boots with the pant legs tucked in. Clark just stared at her. "Don't worry I have clothes to change into." She said pulling the wheelbarrow behind her to the back of the barn and began dumping it out. As she pushed the rest of the manure out, she slipped an almost fell. Suddenly a gust of wind blew past her and a pair of arms appeared underneath her catching before she fell.

The arms began pushing her up and a young man began speaking. "You okay chica?" The man asked removing his arms from her back.

She spun around to face the mysterious man with a surprised look. "Bart! Wow uh…thanks!" She said with a smile and pulled her pigtails out. "How've you been?" Bart began to laugh.

"Good, shutting down a few of Luthorcorp facilities here and there." He said crossing his arms, just as Victor and AC walked in.

"Hey Clark, thanks again for letting us stay at your place." Victor said patting him on the back.

"Hey it was no problem at all." Clark said with a smile, Bart and Chloe soon joined the other three in the center of the barn.

"Oh, Vic do you have like a scanner that could locate people?" Chloe asked realizing the real reason why she was there.

"Whoa what a coincidence." AC said.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked with a confused look.

"Queen Industries just updated me and installed a locator. Why do you need one?" Victor asked.

"I need you to find me a friend." Clark piped in and Victor's attention changed to Clark.

"Do we know him?" AC asked crossing his arms.

"No I ment her before I ment Bart." Clark explained saying 'her' louder.

"Ohh." AC and Bart said together.

"Well to locate her, I'm going to need DNA." Victor said as he pulled up his left sleeve. Clark walked over to his tool box and pulled out a white hand towel and looked at it before returning.

"Will this do? It's a bit old." Clark said handing Victor the towel.

"It should be fine." He said and held the towel over his arm. A red light soon appeared and it traveled over the blood marks of the towel. He then frowned in frustration.

Clark stepped closer to Victor. "Did it work?" Chloe asked looking at Victor's arm.

"Yea…" he began but stopped.

"But…?" Bart asked.

"It says she's here?" Victor said looking at the group around him, they all looked at Victor and then they all looked at the loft.

"The loft!" Clark said about to super speed up the stairs.

A gust of wind past him and Clark could here Bart. "I'll check!" When they could see him on the loft Clark also sped up the stairs.

"Anything?" Chloe asked, and Bart raced to the window to check outside.

"No!" He yelled back to her.

"Hold on a sec." Clark said and used his x-ray vision to scan the room. He walked over to the couch that was up against the wall and pushed it away, revealing a woman curled up in a ball. "Jesse?" He asked the woman while shaking her. Her head came up and her eyes slowly opened revealing her tired green eyes.

"Clar…" She began to say and her eyes got wide and she jumped up hugging Clark. "Clark!"

After a minute of hugging Clark took a look at the woman. She had long wavy brown hair that stopped above her hips that was half tied back. Her eyes were a bright green but he knew they were really hazel from the last time he ment her. She was wearing a light worn out blue jean jacket that matched her skinny jeans which had holes in the knees; she had a black tank top on that showed a lot of cleavage.

Clark looked up to the woman's face. "You look so different!" She just smiled in return, but once she heard footsteps coming over to the two friends, her attention was all on the other man.

"Yo Clark! Mind introducing la señora bonita?" Bart said as he took Jesse's hand and kissed it and she smiled again.

"Por lo menos yo sé quién es la coqueta de este grupo." At that moment Victor, AC, and Chloe came up the stairs, and Victor was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bart asked looking at Victor.

"Obviously you don't know to much Spanish, cause' she just called you a flirt." Victor explained and Bart look a little dumbfounded.

He crossed his arms and began to think. "Well am I a cute flirt? Cause' there this other flirt I know and he get's all the ladies." He asked Jesse, but before she could answer Clark cut in.

"Okay that's enough, Jesse this is Bart, Victor, AC, and you remember Chloe." Clark said introducing each of them, and in return Victor nodded, AC waved, and Chloe smiled. "And this is Jesse Wolf."


	3. Chapter 3

Oh sweet another chapter!! Haha. Anyway thanks for the reviews and don't forget to check out my poll for this story!! Okay I don't own smallville, I only own Jesse Wolf!

Chpt.3

Once everybody was in Clark's house, Chloe took her chance to take a shower. Clark even changed into his trademark red t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

In the living room, Jesse was sitting on the couch, and Bart was sitting on the floor facing her and talking, while AC, Victor, and Clark were talking in the Kitchen.

"So what's Jesse's story?" Victor asked Clark as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

Clark began filling a glass of water from the sink. "What do you mean?" He asked and retrieved some ice cubes and put them into the glass.

"Well, how'd you meet her?" AC added as he took a seat across from Victor.

Clark left the kitchen and gave Jesse the glass of water and returned, and also took a seat at the kitchen table. "A while back, when my dad was still alive, we went hiking in some woods an hour from here. After hiking for some time we found her lying next to a tree. We immediately thought she was ill, so we took her to the hospital, but when the nurse tried to take some blood, Jesse woke up and tossed the woman across the room.

"Whoa! What do you mean she tossed her across the room?!" AC asked with wide eyes.

"She grabbed the woman's arm, picked her up and threw her against the wall." Clark explained. AC got up and walked to the entrance to the living room and looked in. After standing there for a few seconds he came back.

"But she's so small!" He stated with amazement.

"Looks can full you." Victor said so he could shut AC up and Clark could go on with his story.

"Other doctors and nurses saw so they called the police, but instead of the police or FBI, Luthorcorp came. They used knock out gas to make her unconscious. I wasn't there to see the whole thing but one of the doctors who saw what happened told me."

"What did you do?" Victor asked quietly.

"She was being held prisoner in Lex's house, so I broke in knocked out a couple guards and took her back. When I took her back here, she thanked me and had to leave immediately." He finished the story with a sad look in his eyes.

"Where did she go?" Victor asked Clark glanced over to see Jesse laughing about one of Bart's jokes.

"Home." Clark answered, and he walked into the living room.

"Whoa! So you never had a relationship before?!" Bart asked surprisingly but was still laughing.

Jesse rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Yea it was…" She was about to finish when Clark finished it for her.

"Forbidden?" Bart turned his attention to Clark. "And I know it was forbidden for you to come back here so how'd you come back?" Jesse dropped her head and began twisting her studded bracelet around her wrist.

"Hey man! Can't you just be glad she's back and forget how she got here?" Bart said jumping up.

Clark became a little annoyed. "Look, last time she was here she told me when she left her home they tried to kill her!" Clark shot back, Victor and AC then walked in.

"Clark! Calm down!" Jesse said standing between Clark and Bart. "I told them I needed to travel. My powers are evancing to a level I can't control sometimes." Jesse explained she then rolled up her right sleeve to show a silver brace around her wrist with a purple gem in the middle. "So my mother gave me this bracelet, it's supposed to hold my powers in place so I don't do anything hasty."

"Does it work?" Victor asked her as she rolled her sleeve back down. She only shrugged.

"Could you be meteor infected?" Chloe asked as Bart and Clark switched their attention to her.

Jesse sat back down. "I'm not sure…"

AC finally spoke up. "Wait…what about that guy in Star City?" He asked Victor as he sat down next to Jesse.

Bart also sat down next to Jesse. "You mean the guy who got a cornea transplant?" He asked AC and he nodded in return.

"Oh that Rice guy." Victor finally said. Clark and Chloe looked at each other.

AC noticed Clark and Chloe's reaction. "Do you know him?"

Clark looked at AC. "Yeah, Lex was using him to find meteor infected people."

"And when they were found, they were abducted and the next day killed." Chloe stated as she sat down in one of the armchairs. "But I thought when he got the surgery he wouldn't have his ability anymore?"

"Yeah, he was just as surprised as you guys." Victor stated.

Bart jumped up off the couch. "So all we have to do is find this guy and see if Jess is meteor infected!" He said slapping his hands together and rubbed them together.

"Whoa there Bart, I don't think Tobias wants to be using his powers again." Chloe began to say and stood up. "Besides maybe we could help you control your abilities." She told Jesse.

Clark looked at Chloe and back to Jesse. "She's right, in fact…" Clark pulled Jesse up by her wrist until she was standing. "Let's go outside and check out your new abilities." Jesse looked at Victor and AC who nodded. She turned her attention to Bart and he smiled to her.

"Alright, I'm game!" She said smiling. Clark smiled back and led the way outside.

Once they were outside, Clark led them to a distant field away from the house and barn.

"I think this will do." Clark said standing in front of the group.

"Whoa, dude! I didn't know you had this much land!" Bart said with amazement and began looking around.

"So Jess, how have your abilities been evolving?" Clark asked her while laughing a bit from Bart's amazement.

Jesses paused before speaking. "Well one, my strength has increased. Two, in my animal form I'm much faster then before, and speaking of my animal form I can pause between human and wolf."

Chloe froze. "Wolf?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Whoa you can turn into a werewolf!" Bart said running up to Jesses which surprised her because she only blinked and he was there.

She blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Uh…yeah." She said with a little giggle.

Bart continued to smile. "That is so awesome!" He said making Clark and the others laugh.

"Oh and I can hear and smell people from a long, and I'm talking about long distances." She said stretching her arms apart to show a long distance which made Bart laugh.

"Like…can you hear and smell people in metropolis?" AC asked with a confused look and Jesse nodded.

"And I almost forgot…" Jesse continued. She turned around and put her hand up and her fingernails started to glow yellow. She waved her arm in the direction of five trees lined up together and yellow energy like claws flew across the field into the trees, and they instantly fell down.

"Whoa…" Chloe said walking up to Jesse and took her hand to examine it. "And your nails are back to normal…amazing!" She said in awe.

"Be that's not what the trees are saying." Victor said pointing to the trees which was giving off steam.

Jesse dropped her head, "Or my sisters…"

Clark walked up to Jesses, "What do you mean?"

Jesse continued to look down, "The only reason I'm back here is because my mother banished me from injuring my sisters and taking the bracelet." It then became silent.

"So what if you took a bracelet. They still shouldn't treat you like shit!" Jesse looked over to Bart who was now closer to the direction of the trees.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a confused look.

Bart turned around, he was very angry. "Nobody can banish family! It's not right!" He said balling his hands into fists.

Victor put a hand on Bart's shoulders and he calmed down releasing his hands. "He's right; family shouldn't treat family like that."

Clark looked back at Jesse. "What do you need to do to go back home?"

Jesse sighed, "I need to find out why this is happening and to control it."

"Do any of you guys have Tobias's number?" Clark asked Victor who looked at AC, and he looked at Bart.

Bart shrugged, "Oh wait I do!" He realized and pulled his red env3 out, and pulled up his contact list and highlighted Tobias's number and tossed the phone to Clark. Clark looked at the group and hit send.

"Hello?" A voice answered into the phone.

"Tobias its Clark."

"Clark? Wow, I didn't think I'd hear from you again." Tobias said with a chuckle.

"Well I heard you got you surgery." Clark said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I'm so glad I can see things again! I can even control my meteor powers now."

"That's great! In fact that's why I was calling. My friend has been experiencing strange abilities; she's not sure how she got them. Chloe and I thought she may be meteor infected." There was a silent pause.

"Hmmm…do you want me to come over there tomorrow to check your friend?"

Clark smiled. "That would be great! Thanks." Tobias mad another chuckle.

"No problem Clark…I'll be over tomorrow at noon."

"Alright see you tomorrow." Clark hung up and tossed back the phone.

"So he's coming tomorrow." Victor stated. Clark nodded.

"Then I'll be over at eleven and speaking of time…" Chloe looked at her watch." I have to get going." She began to walk away but stopped. "Hey Jesses, do you wanna crash at my place?"

Jesse looked at the boys who were looking back at her. "Uh…sure!" She said running up to Chloe.

As the boys watched the girls leave, Bart finally spoke up.

"Alright, who wants pizza?!"

"How about Chinese?" Victor said following Bart who was walking back to the house.

"As long as theirs no seafood, I'm good!" AC added. As the boys continued to argue about food choice Clark just shook his head and laughed.

At Chloe's

Chloe unlocked the door to her apartment and closed it behind Jesse. "Lois! My friend is going to stay with us for a few days!" Lois then walked out of the bathroom and looked down at Jesse's feet.

"Well where's her stuff?"

Chloe looked from Lois to Jesse's feet, and to Jesse. "Yeah where is your stuff?"

Jesse shrugged. "Well…I don't have any stuff or money." Jesse finally explained.

"Whoa, okay hold on…Chloe you need to go back to work right?" Lois asked her, and Chloe nodded. "Okay you go to work and I'll take your homeless, poor friend shopping."

"Ah…um alright." Chloe said and walked back out the door.

"Alright…well I'm Lois." She said holding out her hand.

Jesse shook her hand, "Jesses."

They let go of each other hands, "Well love to stay and chit chat but we better leave for the mall, which is like and hour away." Lois said sarcastically.

"Alright." Jesse said as they made their way out of the Talon and into the parking lot where Lois's car was. The drive was actually forty five minutes, but only because of Lois's reckless driving.

Lois parked the car and said, "Welcome to the Metropolis mall. Watch out for pick pocketers…." Lois looked at Jesse's empty hands, "That's right you don't have a purse." Lois said getting out of the car and leading the way to the entrance.

"Wow this place is huge!" Jesse finally said spinning around slowly to get the whole view.

"What you never been to a mall before?" Lois asked and Jesse shook her head. "Wow well then." Lois began and linked arms with Jesse. "Allow me to be your escort today." She said jokingly and Jesses laughed.

The two of them had a great time! Lois took Jesse into Forever 21, Pac Sun, rue21, Delilah's, zumiez, and they even went into Hot Topic just for kicks.

"Man that last store was pretty scary." Jesse said laughing with Lois.

Lois continued to laugh and nodded, "Well at least we got a new belt, and some hair dye for you." She said looking into the bag.

"You're gonna do what with my hair?" Jesse said worriedly, Lois gave her a sly grin, and head back to her car.

Once Chloe got home she noticed something was going on. There were shopping bags everywhere, and a smell of…

"Hair dye." Chloe said to herself. She made her way to the bathroom to find Lois playing with Jesse's hair, and hair dye.

"This is going to look amazing Jess!" Lois said applying hair dye to her hair.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked in a terrified voice.

"Giving Jess highlights." Lois said calmly. "Okay so your bangs are gonna have blond streaks and the top layer of your hair will too. And girl you have a lot of hair!" Chloe just continued to stare, but eventually calmed down.

_Whoa Lois made a friend._ "Um…Lois do you wanna come with Jesse and me to Clarks' tomorrow?" Lois began rinsing Jesse's hair and didn't answer.

"You should come Lois! I can put Clark in a headlock and it only takes me three seconds." Jess stated and Lois began laughing.

"Okay I'll go if you do that!" Lois continued to laugh and began drying Jesse's hair. Chloe also laughed.

"Well you guys better go to bed; we're taking one car and getting there at eleven."

"Alright we'll be up!" Lois said rolling her eyes and she began brushing Jesse's hair.

"See you in the morning Chloe." Jesse said as Chloe smiled and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow I'm very disappointed with myself I have updated any of my stories in a while!! I'll try though! Anyway I don't own smallville only Jesses Wolf.

Chpt.4

The three girls were up bright and early and packed themselves into Chloe's Toyota. Since Lois bought Jesses a new wardrobe, she decided to wear a grey pair of skinny jeans with a pink skull and crossbones on the left thigh, a pair of black high top studded converses, a black studded belt, a purple tube top, a black and white skull and crossbones scarf, and a dark blue jean jacket. For accessories she wore purple and black bangles, a studded bracelet, a silver thumb ring, and her mysterious silver bracelet.

"Well this drive wasn't as bad as all the other drives with you in my car Lois." Chloe said sarcastically, Lois just rolled her eyes.

"Thanks cuz." Lois said getting out of the car.

"I was just joking, and by the way, you did a great job with Jesse's hair!" She was right. Jesse's brown bangs had a couple blond streaks pushed to the right side of her face, and the first layer of her hair had blonde streaks.

"Yeah she did! Thanks again Lois!" Jesses said also getting out of the car. They began walking up to Clark's front door.

"It was no problem." Lois said shrugging. She opened the door and yelled, "Clark don't freak out! Girls are coming in!" Jesse began cracking up. Clark came down the stair with an annoyed look.

"Lois may I remind you I've had a girlfriend before." He said and walked into the living room and stepped over Bart, who started to stir in his sleep.

"Well sorry Clark, but Lana wasn't the best girlfriend. At least that's what I think." Lois said as her and Chloe followed Clark, stepping over Bart.

"Yup, I agree with Lois. She was in love with you, Lex, you, Lex, you…she was complicated!" Jesse piped in.

"Okay I get it!" Clark said a bit loud waking up Bart just as Jesse stepped over him, which caused him to jolt up in a sitting position and tripped Jesse making her fall on top of him.

"Whoa!" Jesse yelled as she fell into Bart's lap.

Bart just stared at her. "Dude, I love staying at your place!" Bart said turning his head to Clark. He looked back at Jesse and was stunned by her beauty.

"Wha-what?" Jesse said and she began standing up.

Bart noticed himself staring. "No-nothing." Bart said as he looked away from her.

"Uh…I say a certain boy has a crush…!" Lois said in a sing song tone as she and Chloe sat down at the kitchen table.

"Do not!" Bart yelled and then went to take a shower.

"Yea and I think a certain girl also has a crush." Clark said as Jesse came up and gave him a headlock.

"Take it back!" Jesse yelled at him while Lois and Chloe burst out laughing.

"Haha…fine." Clark said and Jesse released him from her deathly grip. Even though Clark doesn't get hurt easily…he's still able to get easily hurt by Jesse.

"What's all the noise?" AC said walking into the kitchen and realized Lois was in there. "Whoa…Lois how you doin'?" He managed to ask.

"Pretty good." She was with a smile, and Clark let out a cough which sapped Lois and AC's attention.

"Uh…Tobias is actually coming early you guys." Clark said and Chloe realized Lois shouldn't be in the room when Tobias is examining Jesse.

"Uh…Lois! I want to show you a horse I found Clark." Chloe said grabbing Lois and dragging her out the kitchen door.

Jesse turned her attention to Clark. "Ooooh….somebody has a crush on Lois." Jesse said in a sing song tone, and there was a knock at the front door.

"Knock it off." Clark said as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Clark it's nice to see you again." A man said the door.

"It's nice to see you too Tobias." Clark said and the man walked into the living room.

The man had dark blue jeans on, a navy blue v neck sweater with a grey shirt underneath, he was wearing black converses, and a leather bracelet. He had black hair styled like a punk rock star with his bangs covering his left eye. Jesse was enchanted by his deep blue eyes.

"Tobias this is Jesse, Jesse this is Tobias." Clark introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Jesse said cooly not giving a hit of her attraction to him.

"Oh so this is the girl you want me to see if she's meteor infected." Tobias said as he sat down in an armchair.

"Uh…yeah." Clark said taking a seat in the other armchair across from him, and Jesse sat on the couch. Bart also walked in and leaned against the wall but Tobias didn't notice him.

"Just hold still." Tobias said to Jesse and his eyes turned silver and back.

"Did you see anything?" Clark asked.

"I can usually just sea one color, and that's blue which means meteor infected, but I can also see green which means alien. Or purple which is like somewhere in your blood system you grew abilities, I can only see purple." Tobias said with a confused look. "So what kind of abilities do you have?" He asked Jesse with a smirk and Jesse's eyes widened from shock.

"Uh…um…" Jesse began stuttering and wasn't able to speak. Just when she need somebody to rescue her, Bart stepped.

"I don't think we should talk about this where there's a person here who doesn't know about us." He sat down next to Jesse and crossed his arms.

Tobias smiled, "Fair enough." He turned his attention to Clark. "Does Oliver know about her?" He asked with a curious look.

"Not yet, in fact…" He began to say as AC and Victor came in. "He isn't allowed to know." He finished looking at Bart, AC, and Victor with a serious look.

"Why not?" Victor asked with a confused tone.

"Because, I don't want Jesse to get involved with any of your missions. She should learn how to control her powers."

Bart then piped in. "But if she comes with us on our missions…wouldn't that be like training for her?" He asked with a confused look.

Clark looked at Bart and sighed. "I guess you're right, I'm just worried about her safety."

"Clark you know I can take care of myself." Jesse said walking to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

Clark nodded, "Your right." Suddenly there was another knock at the front door.

"I got it!" AC called to them. "Whoa…speak of the devil." He said as he opened the dorr to find Oliver and Dinah.

"Yeah, I was starting to wonder where my team went." Oliver said as he walked in to find the rest of the group. "Ah…Tobias, funny to see you here." He said walking into the living room.

Tobias smiled and chuckled. "Hey Oliver."

"So why are you here, with the team and a person I don't know?" He said a bit angry but confused.

Tobias rubbed his chin, "Well…" The kitchen door opened and Chloe and Lois came in.

"I swear Chloe that horse was a rip off, he looks so old!" Lois said as she took her jacket off and put it on the coat hanger.

"Whoa! Hey Lois wait!" Chloe said as she saw Lois heading to the living room.

"So smallville what's going….whoa." Lois said as her attention snapped to a bleach blonde head.

Oliver frowned then smiled with surprise. "Uh…hey Lois."

Lois stood still. "Jesses why are you talking to Green Arrow?"


	5. Chapter 5

Wow I'm very disappointed with myself I have updated any of my stories in a while, but I did leave off my last chapter of this story very badly. Anyway I don't own smallville only Jesse Wolf.

Chpt.5

Everybody was looking at Lois shocked. They couldn't believe Lois just spit that right out of her mouth.

"Lois what are you talking about? I'm not Green Arrow." Oliver said looking at Jesse which gave Lois a sign that Jesse didn't know. Although Oliver knew Jesse was going to know soon.

"Green Arrow?" Jesse asked with a confused look.

"Uh…sorry I swear I thought Oliver was somebody he's not!" She gave a fake laugh. "Wow I think I'm not getting enough sleep!" Lois continued to say.

"Well how about you go lay down upstairs?" Chloe suggested and in return Lois gave her a fame smile and nodded. She didn't really want to go, but she did. Chloe walked Lois upstairs and closed the door so Lois wouldn't hear anything. Chloe came back downstairs. "Maybe you guys should go to Watchtower and talk about this." She suggested in a quiet tone.

Clark nodded. "Come on Jesse, I'll drive you, nobody needs to freak out when they see a wolf running through Metropolis. Tobias and Bart, I'll give you both a lift and AC and Vic can ride with Oliver." He said leading Jesse through the kitchen grabbing his blue coat on the way out. Tobias and Bart followed.

Watchtower

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Jesse said as she walked in.

Clark smiled. "That's what Jimmy thought when he bought this for Chloe, but…he's gone now."

Jesse looked up at Clark's sad face. "I'm sorry." Clark gave her a weak smile.

"It's not your fault…it's just hard to forget." Jesse knew she had to change the subject. "So what is this place exactly? Like what do you use it for?"

Clark's face changed and he looked up. "Well for a while, Chloe has been using this place to track down everyone like Oliver, Bart, AC, Victor, and Dinah."

"Why?" Jesse said with a confused look. "I thought you found them all."

Bart finally spoke up. "Well when Clark left to go train with Daddy, we were all still sad about Jimmy's death and when Clark cut off all ties we sort of dispersed, but thanks to Chloe we're a team again."

Tobias also walked up to them. "Amazing how she was able to do that! Weren't all of you in different countries?" Clark nodded.

"Yeah I was in Mexico." Bart began to say but Clark cut him off.

"Big surprise there." He said with a smile.

Bart smiled to, holding his laughter back. "Dinah was in China training with some master, Victor was in Russia…not sure why though, Oliver was here being a bum and AC…well he said he was in Atlantis, but I don't really believe him."

"Did I hear someone call me a bum?" Oliver said walking in with the rest of the group.

"No sir boss man!" Bart said coolly, causing Jesse to laugh.

Oliver let out a chuckle. "Anyway, so Jesse are you ready to take the test?" Jesse gave him a confused look.

"What test?" Clark said cocking his eyebrow.

"Relax Clark, it's only a test to make sure her powers are useful, and so far from what Victor told me, they are." Jesse and Clark looked at each other confused.

"So did I pass?" Jesse asked looking back at Oliver.

Oliver laughed. "I'll decide after this mission I'm giving you."

"Alright, sounds easy." Jesse said crossing her arms.

Oliver walked over to a table that pulled up a 3-D map of Metropolis. "At 9 m there's a shipment coming in at the docks from China, by 9:10 the shipment will be loaded on a truck heading to the Luthor mansion. From what Chloe told me it's an artifact from an unknown country." Jesse tensed up for a minute but nobody notice. "So Chloe will be in control of the street lights which will allow us enough time to board the truck and obtain whatever is in the truck without anybody knowing." The 3-D map disappeared and Oliver looked at Jesse.

"That's all? Ha this will be easy!" Jesse said smiling.

Oliver smiled. "Victor will be driving the other truck which we'll load the object on; you and I are boarding the truck."

Jesse nodded. "Alright, got it, so when do we get ready?"

Clark looked at his wrist watch. "Now, we need to go over code names, and we should head to the docks early in case they are early with the shipment."

Oliver nodded. "Tobias since you don't have active abilities, you should stay here and help Chloe." Tobias nodded. "Okay, let's suit up guys."

As the others began to walk away to other rooms something functioned in Jesse's head. "Suit up? Wait I have to wear a uniform?!"

At the Docks

"You've got to be kidding me." Jesse said crouching behind the wall ledge of the building near the docks.

"What? The uniform looks fine." Dinah said looking at Jesse.

"Yeah, says the girl wearing fishnet stockings and a leather jumpsuit." Jesse said rolling her eyes.

Dinah picked Jesse's whole uniform from here closet of leather. Jesse was also wearing a leather jumpsuit, but it was a halter jumpsuit. The jumpsuit had cotton like hoodie attached to the jumpsuit by chains, but the jumpsuit wasn't much, there was a open area of the jumpsuit that showed off her belly button and the jumpsuit only zipped up to her boobs. Jesse had the hood pulled up with her hair hanging underneath it pulled back in a ponytail. She was also wearing leather boots that went above her knees.

"Jesse you look fine, the point is so people don't recognize you." Bart said, "Besides I think you look hot." He said under his breath causing Jesse punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Dude, I can hear very well! So of course I heard that."

"Oh…" Bart said looking away and blushing.

"Guys get ready! Jesse put you mask on!"

Jesse sighed and pulled up a black cloth around her mouth. Dinah just glared at her. "What? I'm not wearing that stupid masquerade mask."

Dinah rolled her eyes. "Fine, but what about your eyes?"

"Got it covered."

"How?" Dinah said looking at Jesse just as her eyes lost its green color. "Whoa!" Dinah whispered loudly.

"What?" Bar asked looking at Jesse just as her eyes turned to a dark silver color. "Cool." Bart said smiling and Jesse returned a smile.

'_Green Arrow to Black Canary, Are you guys ready?'_

Dinah put her finger up to her earpiece.

"Black Canary to Green Arrow, we're waiting for the arrival." Dinah put her hand down. "Jesse once the shipment is in the truck you have to jump in. Can you make the jump?"

Jesse looked down where the truck was sitting. "Yeah piece of cake."

"Alright there's the boat, Bart get down to Cyborg."

There was a gust of wind and Bart was gone. "I swear I'm never gonna get used to that." Jesse said shaking her head.

"Get ready." Dinah said as the people began moving the large object onto the truck.

Jesse stood up on the ledge of the building. "It's show time."

Okay it took me a while, but here it is! Don't forget to check out my poll for Jesse's codename.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Smallville only Jesse Wolf.**

Chpt.6

Once the men loaded the object into the truck, Jesse waited for her cue. On the building across from where Jesse and Dinah were, Oliver shot a green and black arrow to the other building. He zip lined down the rope and jumped on top of the truck, barely making a noise.

"You're on." Dinah said behind Jesse. She nodded and jumped off the building, her jump was half as powerful as Clark's super jump. She landed on top of the truck next Oliver, also making no noise. The truck began to move from the docks, and Jesse knew she only had limited time.

"Wait for a red light, and then try to open the door." Oliver said as Jesse moved closer to the back of the truck. Just as the truck came to a stop, Jesse slowly climbed down the back of the truck, but the red light wasn't long enough and Jesse almost fell. Oliver dived to the ledge and grabbed Jesse's arm. "Arrow to Watchtower, I thought you were in charge of the traffic light?!"

'_I am, but not long, I'm controlling a huge amount of traffic lights so know pedestrians see you.' _Oliver shook his head in anger, but stopped when he knew he was sliding closer to the edge. He grabbed an arrow from his back and jammed it into the top of the truck. "Are you alright?" Oliver asked hoping for a response.

"Yeah, I'm gonna try to open the door." Jesse grabbed the handle and yanked the door open with her super strength. "Got it!" As a response, Oliver let go of Jesse, allowing her to jump into the truck. Oliver yanked his arrow out of the truck and followed her. Jesse was already dragging the large wooden crate to the opening.

"Don't strain yourself." Oliver said sarcastically, but Jesse ignored it. They both looked at the road and saw their truck driving in reverse. When the truck was close enough, the doors flew open and Victor was standing there. Oliver jumped into the truck. "Wait…if you're here, who's driving the truck?" Oliver asked.

"Hey, Impulse has some nice driving skills." Victor answered with a smile.

Oliver shook his head and also smiled, he looked over to the other truck where Jesse still was. "Heads up!" He said pulling Victor down. Then there was a loud bang in the back of the truck, and Jesse jumped in after closing the other truck doors. "Geez, could you be a little gentle with what we're stealing?" Oliver asked causing Jesse to roll her eyes.

"Whatever." She grabbed one door and Victor grabbed the other and they closed the back of the truck.

Luthor Mansion

Tess was staring into the fire as if she were in a trance. The doors opened and one of her security guards walked in.

"Ms. Mercer, the truck has arrived." He said causing Tess to get up and follow him to the garage. She stood behind the truck with two other security men standing by the truck door.

"Open it." Tess ordered, but once they did she was not satisfied.

Watchtower

Bart and Victor were the first to enter followed by Dinah. "Where's Oliver and Jesse?" Clark asked worriedly.

"Bringing in the crate." Dinah said as she joined the rest of the group by one of Chloe's computers.

"How'd she do?" Clark asked with a hint of concern.

"She was fine Clark." Oliver said as he came in with Jesse behind him, while she carried the crate.

"Wow Jess, you weren't kidding when you said you've gotten stronger." Bart said and Jesse blushed as she put the crate down.

"So, do we have any idea what's inside?" AC asked walking over the crate and knocking on it in different places.

"Well I'm pretty sure not a person that will knock back." Jesse said sarcastically causing AC to give her a sarcastic smile.

"Well let's open it up and see what's inside." Bart said as he too, walked over to the crate.

"Bart you can't just…" Before Clark could finish his sentence, there was a gust of wind around the crate and Bart appeared. The wood sides of the crate fell down with a loud slam. "…open up something that we don't know a thing about." Clark finished as he realized he was too late. In place of the crate, was a golden sarcophagus with an outline of a woman.

"Tess is paying for dead bodies?" Chloe asked walking over to the sarcophagus. She was about to touch the sarcophagus, but stopped herself. "We should give it back; she probably bought in as a donation for something." Oliver cocked his eyebrow and looked at Clark.

"The last foreign object she had let out Zod." Oliver stated walking to the sarcophagus.

"And now, he wants me to get his powers back so he can kill me. I don't think this would be a donation to a museum." Clark stated agreeing with Oliver.

During the conversation of the three, Jesse walked over to the sarcophagus. _'It looks so familiar…it can't be from home…could it?'_ Jesse placed her hands on the sarcophagus and slowly pushed it open.

"Whoa, Jess, what are you doing?" Bart asked, but she ignored him and continued to open the sarcophagus until the lid slid off and hit the ground making a loud boom.

"What, no body?" AC asked with a disappointed tone.

"Jess, what are you doing?" Clark as walking over to Jesse, but she ignored him. The way she acted made the others think she was in a trance. Clark looked into the sarcophagus and saw a simple lasso. He pulled it out realizing Jesse was only interested in the lasso. He held the rope out to look at it, and he looked at Jesse, but she was still looking at the rope.

"What's so interesting about a rope?" Victor asked but Clark ignored him. He took one of Jesse's hands and put the rope in it. Immediately the rope turned to a golden color and everybody was watching her.

"What is that?" Bart asked in awe. Just as Bart spoke, Jesse slowly came out of her trance.

"It belongs to my sister; she took it along with some other belonging when she left our homeland."

"But, what would Tess want with it?" Everybody's attention turned to Chloe.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Jesse said angrily and she tightened her grip on the rope. There was a gust of wind and Bart was in front of her.

"Whoa there Wild Child! You're not going to see Tess tonight." Bart said putting his hands up to stop her from leaving.

"And why not?" Jesse asked angrily and her eyes turned gray.

"Because, you're angry, and since you're the one who said you couldn't control some of your abilities, you might just end up killing her, and you're not a killer." Bart explained and Jesse's eyes reversed to her natural eye color.

"I guess you right, thanks Bart." Jesse said and he smiled at her.

"Come on guys, let's call it a night and discuss this tomorrow." Clark said as he closed the sarcophagus and pushed the wood crates back into place. "Tobias, you can stay at my place tonight."

"Thanks Clark." Tobias said as he and the others slowly left. Bart began to leave but Jesse called out to him.

"Bart!" Jesse said and he stopped walking and looked back to her.

"What's up?" Bart asked walking up to her, but was surprised when Jesse hugged him.

"Thank you." He slowly wrapped his arms around her and let out a chuckle.

"For what?" Jesse let go and looked at Bart.

"You're the only one who restrained me, whenever I act like that I always end up hurting someone, but you managed to stop me." He smiled and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Well I'm just that good, so…do I get a special thank you?" He asked with a smirk. She smiled and walked past him to the door.

"We'll see." She said leaving.

Okay, so I was pretty disappointed when I didn't get to many votes on my poll, but the most I got was for Wild Child so I might start using that name. So thanks for the votes people!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been a while, but like I don't get too many reviews for this story, but if I get at least 1 on a chapter I'll update. I don't own Smallville only Jesse Wolf.**

Chpt.7 (Jesse's P.O.V.)

The next morning I got up and did my new morning routine, but instead of eating in the apartment, I grabbed some money and went downstairs and got breakfast. Not sure why I did, but I did. Once I was downstairs I got a muffin and grabbed a cup for coffee and put the money in the cash register. Once I got my coffee from the coffee machine I turned around and came face to face with Bart.

"Bart!" I yelled, dropping my cup of coffee. He super sped and caught the cup and gave it back to me with a smile.

"Sorry, wanted to make sure you were all right after last night." He said as he followed me to a table.

"I'm fine, just a bit worried about my sister. She never leaves her lasso behind. It's one of the only things she has of home." I took a sip of my coffee and put it down on the table.

"By the way, where is home for you?" He asked leaning on the table. I looked into his eyes and looked down at the table.

"I'm not allowed to tell outsiders, it's against our rules." I looked back up at his and he looked irritated. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"You just keep getting more and more mysterious by the second." I ignored his comment, but it's getting harder and harder to ignore him. He's just so friendly and trusting, but if my mother finds out my feelings for him then I'll be banished from the Island forever. "So, your sister, what's her name?" I snapped out of my thoughts and remembered who I was with.

"All that I can tell you is her name is Diana and she's three years older than me." He nodded as I told him.

"Well at least I know a little more about your secret life." I smiled at me and he smiled back.

"Just consider yourself lucky." He let out a laugh and I continued to smile. He got up and super sped beside me, and he held out his hand.

"Let's get out of here, let's see if anything is going on in Metropolis." I looked at his hand than looked at him and smiled.

"I'd like that." I said taking his hand and he smiled. There was a gust of wind around us and when it was gone he was holding me bridal style in an alley.

"Fast enough for ya?" He asked looking down at me and I laughed. He put me down and we walked out of the alley.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked following him.

"I overheard Clark talking to Oliver about some society last night, its here in Metropolis, so I decided to check it out." Bart said as we walked across the street.

"Do you know what this society is called?" he shook his head no.

"They would only repeat the initials, JSA. I asked Chloe about it, but she only said it was a team, formed a while ago."

"But if Clark and Oliver are talking about the team, wouldn't that mean the team is still together?" I asked following him down the sidewalk and he nodded. I began looking around and a certain building caught my eye. "What's that?" I asked grabbing his arm and pointed at the disserted building, he looked over and shrugged.

"An old, depressing looking building that's probably disserted, why?" I looked at him until it finally clicked in his head. "Disserted."

"Bingo." He ran across the street and knocked on the door, nobody answered.

"Aw come on, just use your strength to open the door." He said looking around to make sure nobody was watching. As he looked around I squeezed the door handle until there was a click and the door was unlocked, as I opened the door we walk in. When Bart closed the door behind us, I could hear people whispering from a room. I tapped Bart and put my index finger up to my lips and then pointed to the room. We walked over to some closed doors and stood behind them and we peered through the door that was cracked open.

"Well, now that Icicle is taken care of, who do we watch out for next?" I saw a blond girl ask, she was standing next to a round table, and I wasn't able to see what the symbol was on the table.

"Not sure, but we need to watch out for anything. We need to be extremely careful." A man about 30 with light brown hair said.

"What about those teammates that Clark told us about?" The girl asked which made Bart and I look at each other.

"Would you like to meet them?" Another man said but I couldn't see where the voice came from. Suddenly the doors opened and both Bart and I fell down to the ground with me on top of him. As I looked up there was a mace in my face.

"How long have you been sitting there?" The man with light brown hair asked, and he sure sounded angry, he looked like he was about to smash my head with the mace.

"Relax Carter; they're with us, except I haven't been properly introduced with them myself." The mysterious voice appeared again and it came from behind me. I got off B art and looked at the man who owned the voice. "My name is John Jones; you must be Jesse Wolf and Bart Allen." The man was a tall black man who looked like a detective. He looked at the other two people in the room so I turned around to get a better view of them and Bart also got up. The man, I suspected to be Carter, was still glaring at Bart and I. The girl noticed this and hit him on the arm and he looked at her and she glared back at him. "Hi, I'm Courtney Whitmore on the field, I'm known as Stargirl." She said with a smile and she held out her hand, both Bart and I took turns shaking her hand. "And this is Carter Hall, also known as Hawkman. So what are you doing here?"

"Well I overheard Clark talking to Oliver about JSA, and the rest of Oliver's team never heard of 'JSA'." Bart explained.

"Clark didn't tell you about the team he joined?" Carter asked angrily.

"Because they're training me." I said hoping Carter would calm down but he just glared at me. "My powers are manifesting and I needed help controlling them." Carter finally calmed down.

"Oh, so he was kind of protecting us." Courtney said with a smile and I nodded.

"So what are you twerps known as?" Carter asks putting his mace on the marble table behind him.

"Hey we're not twerps!" Bart yelled but it only made Carter laugh. I didn't react though; I just ignored the name calling.

"I'm Wild Child, and he's Impulse." Carter looked from Bart to me.

"At least you don't argue with me." He said in a neutral tone. "You're not from around here are you?" I just looked back at him; I wasn't going to answer hi because he already knew. He let out a chuckle. "I guess that would be a yes." This made Courtney look at Carter with a confused look. "Here's some advice for you, learn to trust others and you'll be able to find what you're looking for." I glared at him, unlike everybody else; he could read me like a book.

"Let's go Bart." I began to walk away and I could tell Bart was unsure if he should leave or not, but he finally left with me.

"Hey, what was that about?" Bart asked as he super sped in front of me which caused me to pull him into an alley.

"Do you want people to see you sing your powers?" I asked pushing him against the wall.

"Ow…I guess I know what rubbed off on you from Clark." I let him go and he began rubbing his back. "Now what was that about?" I looked at him but dropped my gaze to the ground.

"It means I don't trust people enough, and if I don't trust people then I won't be able to accomplish my tasks." I continued to look at the ground until I saw Bart stick his hand out. I looked up at him with a confused look and he continued to hold his hand out.

"Do you trust me?" He simply asked, I don't know has but I did trust him.

"Yes." I said taking his hand and he smiled. He picked me up bridal style and he ran off. When he stopped all I could tell was that we were in a disserted warehouse. He put me down and ran off again.

"Bart? Where are we?" I asked trying to get a better look at where we were but it was too dark to see a thing. I changed my eyes to wolf eyes and there was nothing.

"This is Oliver's training area, he has this place hooked up with training obstacles me, AC, and Vic, soon he'll make one for you." Bart said from a speaker. Suddenly metal pictures of people popped up out of the ground and began sliding across the ground. "This is your training session." I smiled and began hitting the objects with my acid claws, hitting each target I the designated spot. Bart gave me thousands of obstacles to use and I could feel myself getting a firm grasp on my abilities. I was so excited, when Bart came back I couldn't help but give him a hug and he laughed. "Now you owe me two special thank yous." He said with a smirk and I playfully hit him in the arm. "Come on, Chloe is probably freaking out about where you are, let's head back." I nodded and he picked me up and ran off. Once he got back, I could sense another person in the café that I didn't know. As Bart and I walked in we saw a girl dressed in red leather with a bow and arrow in her hands. "Hey!" Bart yelled which surprised the girl to shoot the arrow. Bart super sped out of the way and I caught the arrow in my hand. I looked up at the surprised girl and crushed the arrow in my hand.

"Who are you?!" I yelled at her. She somehow regained her courage and pulled three arrows from her stash on her back. She loaded her bow with the arrows and pointed it at me. I saw Bart run but it was too late she shot the arrows at me. I charged my acid claws and released them, one set going after one arrow, but I forgot about the third arrow and it hit me in the shoulder sending me flying across the room.

"Jesse!" I heard Bart yell but I lost conscious and I was in a huge amount of pain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, sorry it's been a while, but like I don't get too many reviews for this story, but if I get at least 1 on a chapter I'll update. I don't own Smallville only Jesse Wolf.**

Chpt.8 (Jesse's P.O.V.)

'_Mother, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt them; I don't know what's wrong with me!'_

'_Leave our home now you monster!'_

"Hey, I think she's coming through!" I began opening my eyes but closed them once more once I felt the pain in my shoulder.

"Jesse?" I felt a hand on my other shoulder and I slowly opened my eyes once more. When I did, I found Clark, Chloe, Oliver, Dinah, Victor, AC, Tobias, and Bart all looking down at me.

"Stop staring at me." I managed to say as I sat up and realized I wasn't lying on the cold floor of the Talon but I was in a bed.

"Careful Jess, you got hit pretty bad." Bart said as the group took a step away from the bed so I wouldn't feel claustrophobic.

"What?"

"What, you can't tell that there's an arrow sticking out of your shoulder?" Oliver asked, causing me to look at him and down at my left shoulder, and he was right. There was a red arrow with orange feathers sticking out of my shoulder, explains why I felt the pain when I tried to open my eyes the first time. I went to pull the arrow out but Clark grabbed my wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked glaring at me.

"It hurts, I'm taking it out." He shook his head no.

"Jesse, you'll have a hole in your shoulder." I turned my head to Chloe's direction.

"Says you." I said glaring at her and I pulled my wrist out of Clark's grasp and yanked the arrow out.

"Jesse!" Bart yelled but I ignored him and threw the arrow on the ground. I touched my wound as a reaction to the pain but removed it once I felt my skin knit back into place.

"Amazing, so this is one of you amazing talents?" Tobias asked making me look up and I soon realized everybody was staring at me. I shrugged and got out of the bed and soon realized I was in Chloe's apartment.

"So why did Speedy shoot her?" AC asked as he picked up the arrow and examined it in his hands. Oliver shrugged and I looked at Oliver.

"You know who shot me?" He shrugged and nodded. So what? He didn't care that his new team mate got injured? Sure I'm fine now, but seriously? "Aren't you going to do something?"

"Why?" He asked with a confused look.

"Well how about our teammate got shot with one of her arrows?! We're not going after her?!" Bart yelled back taking the words right out of my mouth.

"No."

"Why the hell not?!" Bart was getting angry, but it seemed like my anger was being expressed through him. I watched Bart as he glared at Oliver and he clenched his fists.

"Because, she's his apprentice, and our teammate." Chloe finally said, defending Oliver.

"Doesn't make any sense why she was armed, or why she even shot Jesse!" Bart shot back which surprised Chloe.

"Would you excuse us Jesse?" Clark said as he pushed me out of Chloe's bedroom and shut the door behind me. I wanted to know what was going on, so I used my super hearing to listen to their conversation.

"Dude, what is your problem?" I figured AC said that.

"My problem is that he doesn't even care that Jesse, our new teammate, could have gotten seriously injured!" Bart yelled back.

"Bart, relax, she's fine." Victor whispered in a calm tone. Then there was a pause.

"Why was she even here? Especially dressed in uniform?" Bart asked quietly, there was still a hint of anger in his tone.

"Target practice." Oliver simply said. There was a sound of wind, a punching, sound, and then a sound of furniture hitting the wall. The door swung open and Bart grabbed my arm.

"What is wrong with you?" Dinah yelled but he ignored it. He had a firm grip on my arm and he pulled me to the door, down the stairs, through the Talon and outside. He suddenly stopped but he continued to hold my arm.

"Bart, what's wrong?" He loosened his grip and let his hand fall to his side.

"I don't know, it's just…" he looked straight into my eyes. "I feel so close to you and I was so worried when that psycho bitch shot you with that arrow." He dropped his gaze to the ground. I watched him, wishing I could tell him everything about what I went through, but it would be wrong if I did. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at my hand and then to me.

"Let's go somewhere, somewhere where there aren't too many people." He simply smiled and he put his hand on mine. I only blinked once and when I opened my eyes and we were near a lake with boulders sitting around the lake.

"So what are we doing her?" He asked as I sat down on a boulder near the shallow area of the lake. He took a seat on a rock across from me.

"You wanna know more about me?" He widened his eyes and nodded. "Alright, but it'll cost one of your special thank yous." I said smiling and he shrugged.

"Just tell me!" I let out a laughed and nodded.

"Okay chill, so how should I start this? So, my real name is Artemis, I'm from an Island called Themyscira, which is an island full of Amazons."

"Amazons?" He asked with a confused look and I nodded.

"They're an all female tribe." He nodded and I continued with my story. "I guess you could say I have royal blood since my mother is the Queen of Themyscira and my half sister is the princess. We believe in the goddesses such as Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, Demeter and any other goddesses you can think of."

"Why only goddesses?"

"Because it's forbidden to let man walk our land, so we even excluded the gods too." He nodded and I continued. "My mother broke that rule though; she had a child with two different men. I'm not certain who Diana's father is but there are legends saying how I am the daughter of King Lycaecn, the Shapeshifter people have made werewolf legends about." That caught Bart's attention.

"So you're a werewolf?"

"More of a Shapeshifter, and it's not something to be proud o, it's a curse." He nodded again. I don't know what it was about him that made me change my mind about telling him, but I did. I told him everything. I told him about how both Diana and I left home, he was a little angry about that, and I told him about the consequences were to happen if a man came to our island.

"Wow, you got one strict lifestyle." I smiled and nodded. He looked down at his wrist watch and jumped up.

"What's wrong?"

"It's getting late; we should head back to Chloe's." I was a bit said to leave but I nodded and let him pick me up bridal style. Once we were back, I could smell the same girl who shot me. Bart spotted her sitting at a table.

"What do you want?" Bart asked rudely making her jump and turn to us.

"I just wanted to apologize about earlier." I glared at her and I could see her sheepish attitude. "You see until recently, Oliver began training me as his apprentice, but I've run into so many of his 'old friends' that I decided to arm myself."

"So you decided it would be best to take me out?" I asked coldly making her step back.

"I was just trying to be brave, and…I overheard Oliver talk about you not being human, I thought you were an enemy. I just wanted to show Oliver I was ready for any danger." As she looked at me I continued to glare at her. I walked past her and stopped.

"Congratulations, you just pissed off one of the most dangerous creatures yet." She shuddered at my words and I walked upstairs. I didn't even say goodnight to Bart 'cause I was so pissed at that girl. Just as I was about to get ready for bed my…er…iphone, something Lois bought me, vibrated. I picked it up to see a…text message on my phone. I opened it up and read it.

_Good night sleeping beauty. ;)_

_-Bart_

I smiled back and sent him a text.

_How sweet, I'm a brunette though, but goodnight._

My phone vibrated almost immediately.

_You don't have to be a blond to be a beauty._

_-Bart_

I smiled and turned my phone off. For the first time in a long time I dreamt about home…my new home.

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Keep the reviews coming!! I don't own Smallville or any DC characters. I only own Jesse Wolf.**

Chpt.9 (Jesse's P.O.V.)

I woke up to a rapid knocking on the front door, but I tried to ignore it. When it finally stopped the door somehow opened and Clark was waking me up.

"Jesse, are you alright?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up on the blow up bed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He shrugged and sat down on the couch where Lois was once sleeping on.

"Well one, you and Bart disappeared and none of us knew where you guys went," I shrugged. "And two, we found out the arrow had a silver point." That caught my attention.

"I feel fine, if there was silver in my system, I would know." He looked relieved.

"Good."

"So I could tell you came racing over, didn't you see Bart at your house?" He shook his head no.

"Since Oliver is back, he's staying at Oliver's again." I nodded. "Speaking of Bart, what's up with the two of you?" My eyes widened. I got off the couch and walked to the kitchen to pour myself some coffee.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to keep my cool. He got up and stood on the other side of the counter.

"Well it just seems you guys have become really good friends." I took a sip of my coffee and shrugged.

"I could say the same with you and Lois." He looked away and I laughed. "Bart and I are just friends." There was a light knock on the door and I walked over to it. "Besides if there was anything between Bart and I you would know…actually, maybe Lois." I opened the door and nearly fell back. "Bart!" I regained my balance and both Clark and Bart started laughing. "Uh…come in."

"Thanks." He walked in and I closed the door behind him. I walked over to where Bart and Clark stood silent, and it was still silent when I walked over.

"So…" Bart began.

"So…" I repeated.

"So, I'm gonna leave you guys alone." Clark said patting us both on the back making us jolt forward.

"But…" I began but he was out the door. I turned back to Bart. "So…" He blushed and I cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nice pajamas." I looked down and noticed that my shorts were a bit short and my cami might be showing a little too much skin.

"Oh, hold on a minute." I grabbed some clothes from the many shopping bags and ran into the bathroom to change and do my morning routine. Once I was ready I found Bart where I left him. "So what's up Bart?"

"Oh right." He pulled a rolled up newspaper from his pocket and gave it to me.

"What's this?" I asked unrolling it.

"It's called a newspaper." I rolled the newspaper back up and hit him in the head with it.

"Ow."

"I know what it is, but what am I looking at?" I asked unrolling the paper once more.

"Oh, front page, middle column." I looked down at the section and saw a picture of a woman with long black hair, wearing a skimpy red, blue, and gold jumpsuit, flying through the air. Under the picture was a caption, 'Is this the red, blue, blur?' I knew right away it wasn't Clark. One, he's a man. Two, it was Diana.

"How'd you know it was Diana?" I asked, putting the newspaper on the coffee table.

"Well if you read the whole paragraph, it says that she stopped random citizens and asked 'Where's Artemis?'." My eyes widened. "Jesse, what does she want?" I looked at Bart and noticed he was worried.

"I don't know, but I need to talk to her." I grabbed my jacket and Diana's lasso off the couch and walked past Bart to get to the door. Just as I reached the door, Bart super sped and closed the door before I could leave. "Bart, I need to go."

"What if she hurts you?" I sighed and gently pulled him away from the door.

"I'm a big girl Bart; I can take care of myself." He looked down and I let go of his hands. I walked back to the door and was finally able to open it. I made my way downstairs to my Mustang Lois bought me last night, apparently. Before I started the engine I sniffed the air and new exactly where Diana was. I started the engine and drove in the direction to Oliver's; she was in a hotel across the street. After an hour and something minutes, I parked the car and entered the hotel, I didn't even ask the person at the front desk which room she was in, and I just followed her scent. I made my way through the halls and found the room, I knocked on the door once and it opened, revealing Diana.

"Artemis." I glared at her and walked past her into the room.

"It's Jesse." She closed the door and turned to me. I pulled the lasso from my jacket pocket. "Here's your lasso." Just as I was about to give her the lasso, I pulled it out of her reach. "Why are you looking for me?" She was shocked but calmed herself after taking a sigh.

"Artemis…"

"Stop calling me that!"

"It's your birthright name." She responded quietly.

"I don't care! Nobody calls me that anymore!"

"I do, your family does." She sounded angry.

"What family? You mean that one that refers to me as the 'Monster'? The family that watched my mother banish me from our home and didn't do a god damn thing?" I knew I pissed her off. "You didn't even do anything." She looked hurt.

"You must return home, it's not safe for you to be here."

"Oh, because I could hurt or maybe kill someone?"

"That's not what I said."

"It's what you meant!" I threw the lasso at her but she didn't react. "By the way, the only home I have now is Smallville." I opened the door and slammed it behind me. I walked back to my car and I was trying to hold back my tears but didn't have much luck. I got in my car and drove back to Chloe's, when I got there I found Bart sitting at one of the tables of the Talon. He looked up from his cell phone to me. I knew right away he was worried about me; he slammed his phone shut and super sped over to me.

"Jesse, are you alright?" He was holding my shoulders and looked directly into my eyes. I looked back at him and couldn't help but cry again. He pulled me into a hug and I held onto his sweatshirt.

"It's okay, I got you." We stayed like this for a while until he took me upstairs. "What happened?" He asked as he made me sit down on the couch and he sat beside me.

"Nothing, I just got emotional and showed her all my anger I had for our home. When I left I couldn't help but break down."

"If you ever need someone to talk to about what's going on, you can come to me." I turned to Bart and smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled back and nodded. We stared at each other for a while until I noticed us both lean closer to each other. I lips were centimeters apart until my phone started playing 'Here Comes the Boom' which let me know Clark was calling. We both sighed and I took the phone out.

"What's up?"

'_You need to get to Watchtower now.' _Clark sounded worried.

"All right." I hung up the phone and turned to Bart. "We have to go." He nodded and he followed me out the door.

**Not the best chapter but I still hope you like it!!**


End file.
